


Elixir

by Ameek



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Enemas, F/F, Nurse - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Smut, enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameek/pseuds/Ameek
Summary: The College of Magic had declared that all magicians must do a monthly cleanse to prevent a magical blockage. Luckily for Luxanna her lover had become certified in the cleansing process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic. I hope you like it <3

Luxanna took a slow deep breath as she slowly shed her clothes. The bedroom was cold, unnaturally, but she was use to it. The College of Magic had declared that all magicians must do a monthly cleanse to prevent a magical blockage. Luckily for Luxanna her lover had become certified in the cleansing process.

 

“My love, are you ready?” Ashe called from outside the door. Luxanna happily smiled as she closed her eyes and knelt on the floor.

 

“Yes.” She called. Luxanna bit her lip in excitement as she listened to Ashe enter the room. Ashe knelt down and placed feather soft kissed along her lover's neck. 

 

“Are you sure you're ready?” She asked picking up the white blindfold and starting to cover Luxanna’s eyes.

 

“I'm always ready when it's you,” Luxanna admitted easily. She relaxed into Ashe’s body shuddering as Ashe moved her cold nimble fingers along Luxannas skin.

 

“Come, let's get you in position before I get the elixir,” Ashe said guiding Luxanna to the bed. Luxanna easily crawled to the middle of their bed. 

 

“I can get in position while you go pour it into the bag,” Luxanna said pressing her chest to the silky soft sheets.

 

“Okay,” Ashe said vanishing into the bathroom. Luxanna spread her legs and pushed her ass high into the air. She could hear Ashe filling the bag with the liquid and testing to make sure there was no air in the line. The sweet scent of lavender floated into the bedroom as Ashe returned to Luxanna’s side.

 

“Okay, my love in going to go ahead and get your hole ready to take the nozzle.” 

 

“Okay,” Luxanna said. She heard Ashe open the lubrication bottle before she climbed on the bed behind her.

 

“Do you promise to be a good girl and hold it without complaining?” Ashe asked, starting to turn Luxanna's mandatory medicine into their little game.

 

“Yes,” Luxanna said as Ashe started to work one cold long finger into Luxanna's ass. She groaned pressing back towards Ashe. Hopefully today she would use more than one finger.

 

“Eager?” Ashe asked.

 

“Yes, nurse.” Luxanna moaned.

 

“Would you like me to add another finger?”

 

“Yes please.” She begged before gasping as Ashe added a second finger and then quickly a third.

 

“Oh, nurse I'm so wet. Please, you have to put the elixir in me soon or I won't be able to hold it for the amount of time.” Luxanna begged.

 

“Quiet,” Ashe said, smacking her hand against Luxanna's ass. “I'm the nurse I will do the procedure properly without any complaints.” She said quickly.

 

“Sorry,” Luxanna muttered before moaning as Ashe added the fourth finger.

 

“Quite,” Ashe said, smacking Luxanna's ass again. “No more moaning or groaning or I'll add five more minutes to your holding time.” She instructed before smacking Luxanna's ass a few more times for good measure.

 

Luxanna grit her teeth to keep from moaning or whimpering at the stimulation. After a few more moments Ashe removed her fingers and slipped off of the bed.

 

“Now I'm going to insert the nozzle,” Ashe said. Before Luxanna could mentally prepare herself Ashe had pressed the nozzle into her ass. She let out a muffled groan and received another smack.

 

“Silence.” She instructed, again before starting the flow of the elixir. The warm liquid started to move into Luxanna's ass. Quickly her stomach started to feel full. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. All Luxanna could do was grip the sheets and hope maybe Ashe would do something to get her mind off the pressure.

 

“You're so beautiful when you take your elixir,” Ashe cooed, kissing down Luxanna's spine. There was something infinitely beautiful about seeing Luxanna with her face pressed into the sheets and her ass pressed towards the sky.

 

Luxanna wanted to say something but she knew that one more noise would send Ashe over it. Luckily for her Ashe moved to be behind her. She felt Ashe’s cold breath on her lips before she started to lick and suck on her clit.

 

Luxanna's body shuttered as Ashe started to scissor her. Ashe's fingers were cold but her tongue was hot. The elixir made her stomach expand and touch the sheets as every last drop filled her. She could feel it working sucking the last ounce of backed up magic out of her.

 

“I love the way you taste,” Ashe said sucking roughly on Luxanna's clit as she massaged the insides of her girlfriend. Everything was perfect. She could see Luxanna's swollen belly as she took the elixir. The last drops had gone in and Ashe knew she had to go back to playing nurse.

 

“Now I'm going to insert the plug okay? So when I remove the nozzle you have to hold it.” She instructed.

 

“Okay,” Luxanna said as she clenched around the nozzle waiting for Ashe to remove it. Once it was gone Luxanna gripped the sheets hard as she waited for Ashe to insert the plug. 

 

“One,two, and three,” Ashe said pressing the plug into Luxanna. Once the plug was in Ashe removed the blindfold and helped Luxanna roll onto her back.

 

“My stomach hurts,” Luxanna complained closing her eyes.

 

“Here let me help make this time pass,” Ashe said, setting the timer before moving between Luxanna's legs again. Slowly she started to lick and suck on Luxanna's clit again. This time Luxanna was screaming from the pleasure.

 

“Oh, babe right there. Please don't stop,” Luxanna cried. She clenched the sheets between her fingers and toes and focused on the way Ashe’s hot breath felt against her pussy.

 

“Come on babe,” Ashe urged quickly moving her fingers into Luxanna. She twisted them as she scissored her, making sure to brush every part of Luxanna's pussy with her fingers. She could feel the orgasm before it came. Luxanna's walls clenched around Ashe’s fingers.

 

“Oh god, I have to go let me go to the bathroom please,” Luxanna said clenching every part of her body to keep from pushing out the plug during her orgasm. 

 

“Close just thirty more seconds,” Ashe urged getting up and moving to open the door for Luxanna as the timer dinged.

 

Luxanna pushed herself up and gripped her stomach as she rushed to the bathroom to release her elixir in peace.


End file.
